Sweet Sixteen
by Samantha Alana Mulder
Summary: My first X-Files fic--I wrote it back in July. When a sixteen year old Scully gets in a car accident, how will her life change? Please r/r, and if you like Harry Potter, check out those fics I've written under the penname 'Lexi Black'


Title: Sweet Sixteen  
Author: Samantha Alana Mulder  
E-Mail: [no_1_xphile@yahoo.com][1] Catagory: Scully POV, Pre X-Files, Angst  
Rating: PG, I guess  
Summary: Pre X-Files, Scully POV. When a sixteen-year-old Dana Scully's boyfriend is killed in a car accident that nearly took her life, how does her life change?  
Feedback: Always loved  
Disclaimer: If you recognize the name, it doesn't belong to me. If they did, you'd be watching this, not reading it.  
Response to Church of X July fanfic challenge #2  
Author's notes: This is my first real, decent length fanfic, so don't laugh. This is for my best friends Christy and Laura, who let me read their fics, even though I let no one read mine. The characters of Jen, Katie and Jessie are loosely based on/named after my friends Amber, Kate and Jessica.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sweet Sixteen  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
February 16, 1980

I swear, I am so excited I think I'm going to jump out of my skin. I am turning sixteen in a week. First thing in the morning on my birthday, we are going to get my drivers license. Then later that night, I am going out with Chris (my boyfriend), Jessie, Paul, Katie and Jeff. They insisted on throwing a huge party for me. So Mom decided to make me a new dress, and she finished it last night. It is really pretty. The skirt is about kneelength (the shortest Ahab will let me wear), and the dress is turquoise. It has short sleeves and a white and pink flower pattern all over. I have to go now.  
~Dana

February 23, 1980

It is finally my sixteenth birthday! I just got home. I have my drivers license, and my picture actually looks relatively normal. It turns out that for my birthday everyone (Mom, Ahab, Billy, Missy and Charlie) had been saving to get me a car for my present. I have to say, that's probably the best gift someone can get for their sixeenth birthday (with maybe the exception of a million dollars). Billy kept making jokes about me being too short to drive, until Mom heard and yelled at him. He does have a point about me being short, though. I'm only 5 feet 3 inches. Charlie's thirteen and he's taller than me (but not by much, thank God!). For my 'family' birthday party, we went to John's Pizza. Aunt Erin and Uncle Sean, Grandma and Grandpa, and my cousin Jennifer all came. It was nice seeing Jen again, because I hardly ever see her anymore since she, Uncle Sean and Aunt Erin moved to Texas. Today is also her sixteenth birthday (weird, because we're also best friends), so it was like a double birthday party. She's also coming to my party tonight with my friends. Grandma and Grandpa gave us matching gold watches. They have a heart-shaped cover (like a locket), and inside they have a picture of Grandma, Grandpa, Jen and me. I have to go get ready for my party now.  
~Dana

February 26, 1980

Oh my God, I am shaking so hard I can barely write this. I am currently in a hospital. We were in a car accident. Me, Chris, Jen, Katie and Jeff were driving home from my party when a truck swerved in front of us and I couldn't get out of the way in time. My car was completely totalled, and Chris died. Mom said he died in the ambulance. She also sais the doctors didn't know if I was going to wake up. I have been unconcious for three days. Jen, Katie and Jeff weren't injured badly, except for Katie who has a broken wrist. They were all able to go home today. I, however, am stuck in this hospital for at least another week. I have a broken leg, broken arm and a concussion. How could something like this happen? Chris died three days ago. Mom says I was barely holding on by a thread. This all happened on my birthday, of all days. I wish I could turn back time so this never happened.  
~Dana

March 6, 1980

I am finally home from the hospital. Because of my stupid casts, I am stuck in a wheelchair until they are removed. This means I can't even go up into my own bedroom. I am stuck in the guest bedroom. Chris' funeral was earlier today. I really didn't want to go, but I had to. Jessie, Katie, Paul and Jeff were all there. Jen wasn't, because she had to go back to Texas three days ago. There was some newspaper reporter there, I guess he was writing an article on the accident or something. He started asking me all these questions, and I was getting really upset. Katie saw me about to start crying, and got all in his face and practically bit his head off. After that, no one would mess with me. I invited Katie and Jessie to stay over tonight. Mom was against it at first, because I just got home from the hospital, but Missy helped me talk her into it, by saying I need to be around my friends. Sometimes I'm really glad to have an older sister  
~Dana

March 14, 1980

I just got home from yet another doctor's appointment. The doctor said I'd be able to get my casts removed in about three-and-a-half weeks, if all goes well. I have to go back to school tomorrow. It's going to be beyond weird. I'm not only in this damn wheelchair, but Chris won't be waiting at my locker for me. Katie says that today there was a school-wide assembly about the accident. She said that she, Jessie, Jeff and Paul tried to talk the principal out of it, but he did it anyway. So now all of San Diego Catholic High School knows what happened. Thank God I have friends like Jen, Katie, Jessie, Jeff and Paul. I don't know what I'd do otherwise. Jen and I have been talking on the phone every day since I got home. I know Ahab will be angry when he gets the phone bill, but that's just too bad.  
~Dana

March 15, 1980

Ugh. My first day back at school was probably as close to Hell as you can get in a Catholic school. Everyone kept treating me like I was a cripple. Amber Rodriguez kept following me around all day longm until I threatened to kick her ass as soon as I get these casts off. I think she's jealous, because she's used to being the center of attention, but now I am. Except I don't want to be center of attention. I just want everything to be back to normal. Like that will ever happen.  
~Dana

March 19, 1980

I am back in the hospital again. Mom told me that they caught the guy who was driving the truck. I got so excited, that I fainted. Mom freaked out, so she took me to the hospital. I'm glad that they finally got the guy. His name is Scott Andrews. I hope he rots in Hell. He killed my boyfriend, and nearly killed me.  
~Dana

March 23, 1980

It's been one month since the accident. Today at school they had an assembly to remember Chris. Thank God they didn't make me get up and give a speech or something, or I would have cracked. I'm trying to deal with this, but people keep bringing it up. Talk about pouring salt in your wounds. Me, Missy, Katie, Jessie, Jeff and Paul were considering boycotting it, but the principal made the whole school attend. I have to go now. I have yet another doctor's appointment. If all goes well, I should be getting my casts off in about two weeks.  
~Dana

March 31, 1980

Today is Katie's birthday. She invited me over to her house for her party. It took me a while to talk Mom into letting me go. I think she's worried that something will happen to me. I don't exactly blame her. I have to go, Missy's waiting to drive me there.  
~Dana

April 5, 1980

I finally got my casts removed. Unfortunetly, I have to stay in the wheelchair for at least another week and go to physical therapy. I gueass this is because my muscles are so weak from not being used in a month and a half. I found out that the trial for the accident will start sometime next week. I heard that Scott Andrews is being charged with manslaughter and can get up to ten years in prison.  
~Dana

April 15, 1980

I am finally out of the wheelchair and can walk like a normal person. Today was the first day of the trial. Jen, Aunt Erin and Uncle Sean had to fly here for it. Me, Jen, Katie and Jeff all have to testify. It turns out that Scott Andrews was also drunk when the accident happened. People say this will be really short, because he's pleading guilty. I guess he feels upset because of what he did. As he puts it, he "killed an innocent kid and nearly killed another". I'm glad he realizes what he did.  
~Dana

April 30, 1980  
Scott Andrews was found guilty today. He's been sentenced to ten years in prison. I really can't believe how much my life has changed the last two and a half months. Before then, my main concerns were going out with my friends. Now, Chris, who was not only my boyfriend but one of my best friends, is dead. I nearly died. Jen, Katie and Jeff could have been killed. Some people say change is good. I know I've been through some definite changes, but I doubt all of it was good. Only God knows what's going to happen next in my life  
~Dana

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


   [1]: mailto:no_1_xphile@yahoo.com



End file.
